Regresando a Tí
by volatil25
Summary: TU ERES MI LUZ, MI PAZ, MI VIDA (HARRY Y GINNY 100%) personajes prestados, historia propiedad de Volatil25 Nacido de mis primeros intentos por compartir mi manera de pensar y de sentir, les presento este relato corto pero importante para mi, espero les guste. Segunda Edición dedicada a LillieBlack
1. Chapter 1

El reloj marca las 7:30 de ese miércoles, apresura el paso, llegará a tiempo para la cena pero ya escucha los reproches de su hermano y amigos. Que si no llegaste para ayudar, que si cada vez te vemos menos, bla, bla, bla. Pero tienen razón, acepta suspirando, solo quisiera que entendieran que estudiar y trabajar no es tan fácil. Llega a la casa y entra utilizando su llave.

-Ginny!...habla Hermione desde la puerta de la cocina… por fin llegas!

-hola Hermione!, dame oportunidad de dejar la mochila, bajo luego…dirigiéndose a las escaleras ve a su hermano y a Harry viendo la televisión.

-hola chicos!...saluda presurosa.

-hola extraña!... responde Harry

Arroja la mochila en su cuarto sin fijarse donde cae y se va a la cocina para ayudar a su amiga. Hace tres años que viven juntos en la casa de Harry, éste los invitó a compartirla ya que es muy grande para una persona. Únicamente ella estudia, los tres amigos ya trabajan.

-pensamos que otra vez no llegarías… dice su hermano mientras cenan.

-lo siento!, se supone que salía a las 5 del trabajo pero faltó una chica y tuve que cubrir unas horas más.

-no se porque no aceptas que te ayude… continúa Ron…así tendrías todo el tiempo para estudiar.

-no hermano, ustedes están ahorrando para casarse y yo ya estoy grandecita, tengo que cubrir mis necesidades, con la beca y lo que me dan mis papas cubro la escuela y lo del trabajo es para mis cosas personales.

-pues no dirás que para ropa…dice Hermione…esos pantalones ya necesitan ser sustituidos.

-ya se, ya sé, pero estoy ahorrando lo mas que pueda para una emergencia, así es que hago rendir las cosas.

Harry los escucha en silencio, observándola detenidamente, ella es tan libre e independiente, hace las cosas a su modo, cuando cree que lo necesita pide consejo a ellos o a sus padres, pero cuando no, se mueve sola, no le importa lo que diga la gente, como en este caso lo de su ropa. La sigue observando mientras da un sorbo a su copa de vino, ella ha cambiado mucho, ya no queda nada de aquella niña tímida que se cortaba frente a él. De pronto es algo ensimismada, como metida en sus pensamientos, en sus cosas, pero solo eso.

Tiene muchos amigos, es divertida, alegre, le gusta la música, cantar y bailar, pero tampoco es reventada. Es como si tuviera la medida exacta de cada cosa para juntas hacerla a ella, a Ginny.

Harry sonríe para sí, cuando fueron novios la pasó muy bien, después la dejó porque empezó la guerra y finalmente, cuando termino, no encontró el camino para regresar a ella. Se pregunta porque es tan inseguro cuando se trata de Ginny, si pudiera superar eso ahora estarían juntos. Él se desenvuelve muy bien con cualquier otra persona, inclusive con las chicas, no habrá vuelto con Ginny pero si ha tenido una o dos chicas.

-Harry, Harry!, baja de tu nube, dónde estás?

-lo siento Ron, solo pensaba

-en alguna chica de seguro

-claro!, en qué más?

-comentábamos que sería bueno que nos tomáramos este fin de semana para salir alguna parte, ya sabes, descansar fuera de la ciudad.

-mmmm, y a donde?

-pues no se, que tal al lago? Podemos salir el viernes y regresar el domingo por la tarde.

-no creo poder Ron, al menos no este fin de semana, ya sabes…le hace un guiño… tengo compromiso.

-pues seremos tu y yo Hermione, quieres que vayamos o lo posponemos?

-no, si vamos, necesito descansar, volvemos cuando este par pueda.

-tu tampoco puedes Ginny?... pregunta Harry, ella niega con un gesto pues tiene comida en la boca.

-también un compromiso?

-si…responde cuando por fin ha pasado el bocado… pero con los libros, tengo examen el lunes y no estoy lista.

-sabes que estaba pensando hace un rato Ron?, digo aparte de que en una chica

-qué?

-que como hemos cambiado, antes yo consideraba que Hermione era la única de nosotros cuatro que en verdad le dedicaba tiempo al estudio, pero tu hermana se lo toma muy en serio.

-claro que si Harry…responde Ginny…aun cuando solo quedo yo, mis papas hacen un esfuerzo para pagarme lo que la beca no alcanza, así que si quiero tener una carrera debo estudiar para mantenerla. Y en algo estas equivocado, yo no seré nunca como Hermione pero siempre tuve muy buenas calificaciones, o porque crees que me dieron la beca?

-lo siento Ginny, no quise que se escuchara así, lo que trato de decir es que estas tan metida en la escuela y por otra parte con tu trabajo, que ya casi no convives con nosotros hoy hace una semana exactamente que yo te vi, en la cena del miércoles pasado.

-pues sí, pero como le hago?

-como te dice Ron… interviene Hermione… acepta su ayuda.

-No, por otro lado para que voy a dejar el trabajo?, ustedes tampoco están aquí, cada quien está haciendo su vida, por eso decidimos hacer los miércoles esta reunión, porque el resto de la semana no podemos, cierto?

-cierto…admite Ron…en este momento tenemos horarios muy diferentes. Bueno hermanita de todos modos la oferta sigue en pié, cuando lo necesites yo te ayudo.

No se vuelven a ver el resto de la semana, ella sale muy temprano por la mañana, cuando ellos aún no bajan, y regresa por la noche cuando aún no llegan.

El viernes por la noche llega, se prepara un café y se va a su habitación, se ha duchado y viste pijama, resignada se sienta a estudiar. El fin de semana lo tiene libre en el trabajo pero está muy atrasada en esa materia por lo que se dedicara a ponerse al corriente.


	2. Chapter 2

El sábado por la mañana baja a desayunar, la casa está en silencio, piensa que Harry ha pasado la noche fuera o aún duerme, da la espalda a la puerta de la cocina sirviéndose el café cuando escucha una voz extraña.

-perdón….buenos días….dice una voz de mujer….se da la vuelta sorprendida frente a ella está una desconocida, cabello castaño, bonita, recién levantada, tiene el cabello algo desordenado y viste una pijama de Harry.

-hola…responde tratando de no mostrar sorpresa.

-soy Violeta…le tiende la mano…estoy con Harry.

-Yo soy Ginny…estrecha su mano… vivo aquí con Harry, Ron que es mi hermano y su novia Hermione.

-si lo se, Harry me lo contó.

Ginny se siente incómoda, esa es la casa de Harry pero él nunca ha llevado a ninguna chica, menos a que pase la noche. El corazón le da un vuelco que la molesta, que ha estado pensando? Él es libre, puede hacer lo que quiera, sigue observando a la chica buscando desesperada algo que decir cuando él entra a la cocina.

-Hola Ginny!, pensé que no estabas en casa, veo que ya conociste a Violeta.

-hola Harry! si así es…no encuentra que más decir, tiene un nudo en la garganta y se siente fuera de lugar.

-Violeta…dice Harry…ve a cambiarte, desayunamos fuera quieres?

La chica asiente, despidiéndose de Ginny se pierde escalera arriba.

-ya terminé Harry, en un momento dejo lista la cocina para que desayunen aquí si gustas.

-no es necesario Ginny, está bien, no te preocupes. Aprovecho para comentarte que hoy haré una fiestecita, por supuesto que estás invitada.

-gracias no puedo, tengo mucho que estudiar, pero que bueno que me lo dices más tarde me voy para la madriguera y regreso mañana por la tarde.

-oye! pero si no te estoy echando, caramba Ginny, te estoy invitando a una fiesta.

-lo sé, pero mira, igual mañana tengo que ir a comer con mis papás, así que me voy desde ahora, y así aprovecho para estudiar de corrido.

Harry se le queda viendo dudoso, pero ella tiene razón.

-va, pero entonces el domingo te regresas conmigo, Ron y Hermione no estarán en la comida pero yo si voy.

-no vas a ver a Violeta?

-el domingo no.

En eso baja la chica, se despiden de Ginny con un beso en la mejilla y se marchan. Apenas se ha cerrado la puerta cuando limpia rápidamente la cocina y regresa a su habitación, parece que la van persiguiendo mete en la mochila libros y cuadernos, afortunadamente en su casa tiene ropa, ordena la habitación y toma camino a casa de sus padres.

El domingo la comida transcurre normalmente, Harry llega a eso de las 2 de la tarde, están de regreso dando las 8 de la noche, la casa luce limpia y ordenada, no parece que haya habido una fiesta. Ron y Hermione ya están ahí, charlan un rato y se retiran a descansar.

Ginny no ha podido sacar de su cabeza a Violeta, no es que le moleste la chica, es solo que ella ama a Harry y tenia la esperanza de que el se decida también a quererla y a pedirle que vuelvan, pero no es así. Sabe que tienen otras chicas pero a ninguna había llevado a casa, porque habría de hacerlo si no tuviera interés de formalizar con ella? Su cabeza es un lío, para cuando llega el martes concluye que puede manejar la situación, igual es muy remoto que se vuelvan a topar.

Llega el miércoles, como si fuera la repetición de una película, va tarde, entra en la casa corriendo saluda a los chicos que están platicando en la sala y le grita a Hermione que ya baja, pero no es igual que los otros miércoles, Hermione se asoma a la puerta de la cocina.

-no te apresures Ginny ya todo está listo.

-cómo? ya terminaste?

-si Violeta me ayudó

-Hola Ginny!...saluda la chica desde la cocina, confundida responde al saludo y sube a su habitación se queda de pie por unos minutos preguntándose qué hace ella ahí?, se supone que esa reunión es solo para los cuatro o acaso Violeta ya vive ahí y ella ni cuenta se ha dado?, se sienta en la cama, esta como aturdida, en eso se oye el grito de Hermione diciéndole que ya van a cenar. Retarda el momento lo más que puede pero tiene que bajar, no hay opción.

La cena transcurre normal para todos menos para ella. Adaptada a la charla Violeta se siente como si perteneciera a ese grupo, Ginny trata de comer, no puede pasar bocado, está sentada en silencio viendo su comida, alza la vista y se topa con los ojos de Harry que la miran fijamente, siente que se empieza a ruborizar maldición!, piensa agobiada, esto no me pasaba desde el colegio. Salva la noche como puede, apenas se da cuenta de lo que platican, terminada la cena se sientan en la sala a continuar platicando, de nuevo se topa con la mirada de Harry, tiene abrazada a su novia pero no le quita la vista a Ginny qué demonios es esto?, sacude la cabeza, se despide de todos y sube la escalera, va por el pasillo cuando una voz masculina la llama.

-Ginny!, espera

-que pasa Harry?...pregunta apenas sonriendo.

-eso quiero saber, te pasa algo?.

-no, no, por qué?

-no se, has estado ausente toda la noche, casi no has comido y apenas si has hablado. que tienes?

-nada, es solo que no tengo hambre y estoy cansada.

-y el sábado pasado también? porque ese día estabas extraña

-estoy presionada por la escuela, es todo.

El asiente con un gesto, la toma de los hombros para darle un beso en la mejilla, se separa pero no la suelta, la mira tan fijamente que la incómoda.

-Harry, suelta, porque me ves así?

-perdona...le revuelve un poco el cabello…buenas noches

Ginny está enferma, no puede ser otra cosa, tiene un dolor de estomago constante que hasta la sofoca, casi no se puede concentrar en la escuela y el día de trabajo lo termina con mucho esfuerzo.

El lunes por la noche va llegando a casa, siempre esta sola así que no espera encontrar a nadie, pero ahí están, en la sala, Harry y Violeta, se detiene un poco en la puerta de la sala, los saluda e intenta continuar su camino.

-Ginny,… dice Harry…hemos pedido algo de comer, baja y cena con nosotros.

No puede ser!...piensa ella, sintiendo que el dolor de estomago la dobla, como salgo de esta?

-gracias pero ya he cenado, nos vemos.

-no mientas, se que no te gusta la comida de la cafetería, porque no nos acompañas?

-me duele la barriga, Harry, en serio se los agradezco pero necesito recostarme.

No sabe si él dice algo más ni le importa, esta muy inquieta, es como si no encontrara su lugar, no soporta verlo con ella, es como si de pronto se diera cuenta de que está en el lugar equivocado. Antes no era así, desde que Violeta apareció en el mapa siente hasta cuando duerme que es una intrusa en esa casa, simplemente no puede manejarlo.

Recostada en la cama se relaja, el dolor de estomago desaparece y es sustituido por el llanto, lagrimas silenciosas que tienen el poder de llevarse lo que la sofoca desde que Harry llevo a Violeta a la casa. Sabe que hacer y cómo hacerlo, esta vida está llena de decisiones es tiempo de que ella tome la suya.


	3. Chapter 3

Al día siguiente retoma su rutina, en la escuela ve los avisos de renta de apartamentos, los que están cerca de la escuela son carísimos, quedan descartados, hay unos dormitorios pero solo son eso, un lugar para dormir que aparte tiene que compartir con dos chicas más, descartado. Compra un diario, solo hay dos opciones que puede pagar, pero están demasiado retirados, descartados. Está por rendirse cuando se acerca Victoria, una compañera de clase.

-hola Ginny!, qué haces aun por aquí?, normalmente sales disparada.

-sí, es que como y de ahí me voy al trabajo que tengo en la cafetería, pero hoy utilicé mi tiempo de comida en buscar departamento, necesito un lugar donde vivir, no encuentro nada.

-pero que no vives con tu hermano, su novia y un amigo?

-si pero necesito otro lugar, ya sabes algo para mí.

-mmm, si lo sé, creo que te puedo ayudar.

-en verdad?, cómo?

-mi tía tiene un departamento cerca lo rentaba a unos chicos de aquí pero ya terminaron su carrera así que se fueron. Mi tía es solo dueña del departamento Jenny, creo que los muchachos dejaron algunas cosas que ya no querían, igual te pueden servir. Quieres que le pregunte a mi tía?

-si Victoria, por favor, antes de que me lo ganen, a ver cuánto es el alquiler.

-no te preocupes, déjame le hablo, ahorita regreso no te vayas.

Victoria regresa a los pocos minutos, aun está disponible el departamento, la tía vive también cerca de ahí así que van por la llave y de ahí a verlo. El departamento es pequeño, para ella estaba bien, tiene dos recamaras, un baño, una cocinita pequeña y una salita. Hay un pequeño espacio en donde puede caber una mesita para comer, los chicos han dejado un sofá y una mesilla ratona que están en buen estado, tiene que comprar otras cosas, lo elemental ya que no puede pagarse más. Victoria sabe de una bodega donde venden cosas usadas, irán al día siguiente. La renta del departamento más el depósito la dejará casi sin dinero pero no tiene opción, no es que la renta sea cara, en realidad es una ganga, pero sus ahorros son pocos, cierra el trato pensando que necesita otro empleo.

Al día siguiente van a la bodega de muebles usados, compra una cama, una mesa y un espejo que atizará como tocador. Encuentra dos banquitos, se los lleva para utilizar la barrita de la cocina, ya después comprará lo que le falta. Cuando sale de la bodega su saldo es cero, tendrá que comer en la cafetería, no hay más.

Es miércoles, toca cena, esa noche se los dirá ya que piensa mudarse el sábado. La historia se repite, llega tarde pero desilusionada ya no se apura, sabe que Violeta está ahí y ya está la cena, así es.

Cenan y empiezan a platicarse sus cosas, Violeta totalmente integrada participa también como si siempre hubiera estado en ese grupo, de hecho comentan algunas cosas que Ginny no sabe, porque han convivido más cuando ella no está. No quiere que así sea pero se siente excluida, en tan solo uso días paso a ser una visita. Es como en el colegio, piensa, cuando Harry, Ron y Hermione hablaban de sus cosas y ella estaba cerca decían "después" o se juntaban mucho en la mesa para escucharse solo ellos. Definitivamente es la historia de su vida con ese trío, siempre excluida. No se los toma a mal, claro que no, quiere a su hermano y a Hermione y ama a Harry, ellos no lo hacen a propósito, simplemente así es o así se siente ella.

-Ginny...habla Hermione…Ginny!

-si?

-te está hablando Harry

-lo siento Harry, dime

- solo te preguntaba qué tal te va

-ah, bien gracias

-tienes muchos días rara Ginny, estás bien?

-sí, sí, todo está bien es solo tanto correr en el día.

El asiente y continúan charlando, tiene que estar atenta ha empezado a divagar, pasan a la sala y entonces lo suelta.

-chicos, tengo algo que decirles…todos voltean un poco sorprendidos ya que apenas si ha hablado en toda la noche…me mudo el sábado.

-Qué?...salta Ron…como que te mudas?, a dónde?, con quién?

-tengo un departamento Ron, viviré sola.

-Ginny!...es Hermione quien interviene…porqué no me lo habías dicho?, ni siquiera lo habías comentado, tus papas ya lo saben?

-Lo decidí hace unos días, igual no estaba segura de encontrar algo que se me acomodara, para que se los decía antes? Y mis papás aún no lo saben, se los diré también el sábado.

-Porque te vas?... pregunta Harry mirándola y hablándole en un tono extraño, como si ya lo esperara.

-Necesito un lugar más cerca de la escuela y del trabajo, no es que la casa quede muy lejos pero el departamento está realmente cerca.

-y con que lo vas a pagar?...continua Harry…disculpa pero tus recursos son limitados, apenas hará dos semanas que hablábamos de eso…Ginny siente enrojecer, le habla como si fuera una niña tomando una decisión a la ligera.

-pues con mi sueldo, ya hice cuentas y apretándome lo consigo.

-más?...presiona Harry…créeme, si aprietas más vas a desaparecer. No has querido aceptar nuestra ayuda, supongo que ahora si lo harás.

-no, en verdad me las puedo arreglar

Harry suelta aire, se está enfadando y mucho, Ginny se le está yendo de las manos. Hasta ese día la ha dejado hacer las cosas a su modo porque estando en su casa tiene la certeza de que duerme cómodamente y de que come algo, definitivamente algo pasa.

-tienes algún novio…de nuevo es Harry...y no nos quieres decir?

-Harry!...interviene Violeta…no creo que eso sea de tu interés, por otra parte es una adulta si no acepta su ayuda y se quiere ir, cuál es el problema?

-el problema Violeta…responde Hermione…es que nosotros somos familia, no creo que lo entiendas, pero así es. Harry frecuenta a los Weasley desde que tenia once años, cuando Ginny ganó la beca sus padres le permitieron ir a esa escuela porque viviría en esta casa. Saben que nosotros nos cuidamos entre si, aunque no la veamos por los horarios que tenemos, sabemos a que hora llega a dormir, si come, si duerme. Si Ginny, lo sabemos, que te crees? que andarás por la ciudad como si no tuvieras a nadie?, no señorita, te cuidamos. De quien crees que fue la idea de los miércoles?, de Harry, para obligarte a que vengas temprano al menos una vez a la semana, comas y descanses.

-chicos paren, no hay nada extraño en mi decisión, tampoco tengo novio. No crean que me voy para hacer fiesta diario, es solo que necesito mi espacio. En verdad Harry yo te agradezco el tiempo que me permitiste vivir aquí, pero ya es hora de que me vaya.

-no quiero que me agradezcas nada!, estás haciendo las cosas mal Ginevra, que no lo ves?...avanza hacia ella y la jala del brazo…ni siquiera le has dicho a tus padres!, dime porque te vas!, la verdad!

-Harry me lastimas!, esa es la verdad lo juro!

El la mira fijamente a los ojos buscando la verdad, se le están haciendo agua por el dolor de lo fuerte que la sujeta, desvía la mirada pero Harry aprieta más su brazo obligándola a volver a sus ojos, afloja la presión y finalmente la libera.

-disculpa Ginny, no quise lastimarte, es solo que de un tiempo a la fecha no te entiendo, te has vuelto cada vez más retraída. No podemos obligarte a quedarte con nosotros pero aun falta que tus padres acepten, eres mayor de edad pero no creo que quieras terminar de pleito con toda la familia.

-ellos aceptarán

-sí, lo sé, cuando quieres algo eres capaz de convencer a cualquiera.


	4. Chapter 4

Vuelve la calma pero ya nadie charla, solo Violeta hace el intento para finalmente guardar silencio. Ginny se pone de pie y les da las buenas noches.

Ya en su habitación se pone la pijama y se sienta en la cama, la cabeza le está empezando a doler, tocan a su puerta, es Hermione quien entra y se acomoda en una silla frente a ella.

-que pasa Ginny?...habla suavemente...a mí no me puedes engañar, lo sabes, hemos sido amigas cercanas nos conocemos bien.

-nada, no pasa nada…responde con voz quebrada, agacha la cabeza sintiendo nuevamente que las lagrimas amenazan con salir, pero ahora por un dolor diferente al de hace un momento.

-te vas por Harry, cierto?...ella tiene razón, no puede engañarla para que intentarlo? asiente con un gesto.

-lo de Violeta es pasajero Ginny, él te ama, se le nota en la forma en que te mira y cómo te habla, siempre me está preguntando por ti. No sé que tiene en la cabeza, ni porque no te ha pedido que vuelvas a ser su novia, pero estoy segura de que te ama.

-eso ya no importa…dice haciendo un movimiento indiferente con los hombros… estoy cansada Hermione, cansada de esperar, cuantas Violetas mas tendrán que pasar para que se acerque a mi?

-porque no te acercas tu?

-no, ya no, porqué tengo que ser yo quien tome siempre la iniciativa?, no Hermione, eso se acabó. Tengo mucho que ofrecer, creo que merezco ser la primera opción de alguien que me ame sin miedo, que quiera ser mi compañero, mi pareja. Sé que hay alguien para mi, quizá no hoy, pero lo habrá, igual yo he sido responsable de esta situación por estar siempre disponible para el.

-te escuchas decepcionada.

-puede ser, decepcionada de regalarle tanta dedicación a una causa perdida, de jugármela por alguien a quien no le intereso, al menos no como para que él se la juegue por mí, decepcionada de mí.

-no digas eso, tu eres una gran chica solo que él es un cabezota, tú sabes que es muy tímido y hay que empujarlo.

-si es muy tímido, pero solo conmigo con cuantas chicas no ha salido? No, quizá no es nuestro momento, quizá no soy para él, no lo sé, lo único que sé es que hoy necesito alejarme, hacer una vida en la que no tenga que mencionarlo ni pensar en el. Lo amo, no tengo duda de eso, pero mi corazón esta cansado de latir en vano. Lo voy a superar, ya veras que si y entonces lo veré como un amigo.

-ay Ginny, tengo que aceptar que tienes razón pero no me puedo cegar ante lo que veo en él, que crees que fue ese jaloneo hace un rato?, celos, puros celos, cuando supuso que tenias novio sus ojos echaban chispas.

-él podrá amarme intensamente y morirse de celos, pero a mí no me interesa si su amor es tan cobarde que no puede acercarse a mi y decírmelo. Aquí no tiene mas que dos opciones y esas se las doy yo, o se vuelve lo suficientemente hombre para mí, me dice que me ama y empezamos una relación o se olvida de mí, porque yo no daré vuelta atrás, esto se acabo.

Charlan unos minutos mas, Hermione se despide quedado con ella en que junto con Ron la acompañará el sábado a su nuevo departamento. Baja de nuevo, solo está Ron ya que Harry fue a llevar a su novia.

-qué pasó?, te dijo algo?

-si Ron, hay que dejarla ir, tranquilo…se apresura a calmarlo al ver que va a protestar…es lo mejor créeme, es lo que ella necesita ahora. Siempre la hemos visto como una caprichosa, pero tu hermana tiene razón en irse, no preguntes amor, no ahora, yo te lo contaré en su momento, por lo pronto debemos apoyarla.

-esta bien, es que me preocupa, si estando aquí a veces al verla me parece que se siente sola, imagínate como se va a sentir en su departamento.

-igual nos sorprende y su ánimo cambia, por lo pronto no vayas a decirle nada de esto a Harry, te va a preguntar, eso es seguro, solo dile que tu deber es apoyarla como ella te ha apoyado a ti siempre.

-si, sabes que acabo de recordar?...sonríe ampliamente…que cuando estábamos en el colegio y nos metíamos en problemas Ginny siempre me cubría con mamá, no sabía que pasaba pero ella inventaba siempre algo y calmaba a mamá. Si amor, tienes toda la razón, no se si ella esté equivocada o no al irse pero es lo que quiere y ahora me toca apoyarla.

Harry regresa poco después, les cuestiona si saben algo más, Ron responde con evasivas y así queda.

Para el próximo viernes Ginny pregunta a sus amigos si saben de algún trabajo, necesitaba incrementar sus ingresos o no tendrá ni para comer. Está en su trabajo en la cafetería cuando se acerca uno de sus amigos, le comenta que en un bar necesitan una cantante para amenizar las noches de viernes y sábado, ella canta bien igual puede hacer la prueba. Saliendo de la cafetería se va al bar, el único problema es que es un bar muggle, ella sabe algunas canciones pero no muchas. Le hacen la prueba en un saloncito privado, el encargado es un hombre joven, amable, le encanta su voz y le ofrece que hagan dos fines de semana a prueba, si le gusta a la gente se queda. No tendrá sueldo, solo las propinas, pero el encargado le asegura que valen la pena.

Esa noche busca a Hermione para que le ayude con algunas canciones, no le dice para que las necesita. Ella le enseña a buscarlas en internet, vaya que sirve esto piensa Ginny encantada, y así va buscando las canciones y la letra, las escucha y las canta una y otra vez hasta aprendérselas.

El sábado por la mañana ya tiene listas sus cosas, no es mucho, un par de mochilas. Cuando baja solo Harry está ahí, no se han visto desde la noche del miércoles. Se saludan y él le acerca una taza de café, Ginny aprovecha para regresarle la llave de la casa.

-no…la desliza por la mesa hacia ella…consérvala por favor, igual se te ofrece algo, puedes venir cuando quieras.

El ambiente está tenso, Ginny no quiere dar motivos para volver a discutir así que toma la llave de vuelta, en eso llegan su hermano y Hermione y se disponen a salir.

-que…pregunta Harry en tono serio… no me vas a invitar a conocer tu departamento?

-claro que sí, pero no ahora, es que no tengo nada, no he vuelto desde que hice el trato así que voy a limpiarlo y a instalarme, para la próxima semana te invito.

-no, que sea ahora, así te ayudamos y te acomodas más pronto, a no ser que solo pueden ir Ron y Hermione.

-que cosas dices, claro que puedes venir, si no te había dicho es porque igual tienes otros compromisos, en verdad Harry, el departamento no es gran cosa.

-es suficiente cosa si es que quieres vivir en él, vamos.

El ambiente se va relajando, de camino llegan a comprar algunas cosas de limpieza, en realidad terminan rápido. Mientras ellas acomodan las cosas, Ron y Harry salen, vuelven con algo preparado para comer y despensa que acomodan en un mueble de la cocina y en el refrigerador. Ginny intenta protestar, su amiga la detiene con la mirada, Harry ha estado todo el día como conteniéndose, se quedará quietecita si no quiere que explote.

Después de comer charlan un rato, Ron le deja una grabadora para que escuche música y al caer la tarde, por fin se despiden. Les da un beso en la mejilla a los tres pero al despedirse de Harry éste la cerca en un abrazo apretado, aprisionada contra su pecho escucha como él jala aire aspirando su olor. Harry quiere llevarse ese aroma con él, está muy desconcertado por el cambio de ella, pero sabe que si intenta retenerla contra su voluntad la perderá para siempre. Así al menos tiene la esperanza de que no todo esté perdido.


	5. Chapter 5

De regreso en la casa Harry se despide de los muchachos con el pretexto de que no ha dormido bien y está cansado. Se tumba en la cama y sus pensamientos vuelan hacia Ginny. Cuando vivía con ellos casi no la veía pero siempre estaba al pendiente de ella, se enteraba si salía y con quien, de cierta manera la sentía junto a él, pero ahora todo ha cambiado, tiene la sensación de que ella ha dado un paso en una dirección diferente a la de él, el primer paso en un camino que los alejará cada vez más.

Se está desesperando, se pregunta porque demonios no puede acercarse a ella?, por qué no puede hablarle de sus sentimientos y pedirle que vuelva a ser su novia?, por qué ha permitido que todo se haga un lío y que ella piense que es un mujeriego?, por qué no aclaró aquella mañana la presencia de Violeta en la casa?, por qué, por qué, por qué?

El sabe la respuesta, simplemente no está a la altura de Ginny. El habrá sido el elegido, peleado en la guerra y derrotado a Voldemort, pero ella es tremenda mujer, tiene pánico de retomar su relación, de que ella lo vea tan poca cosa, tan inferior, de que un día deje de amarlo y se pregunte cómo fue posible que se hubiera fijado en él.

En el colegio tuvo a Ron y Hermione, fueron inseparables y eso más o menos le ayudó a sobrellevar la atracción que empezó a sentir, hasta aquel día que presionado por que todos los chicos querían salir con ella, aprovechó la euforia de haber ganado la copa de quidditch para besarla y pedirle que saliera con él. Poco después comete el error de romper por su seguridad, sí fue un error, lo supo entonces así como lo sabe ahora. Su comportamiento inseguro lo deja mal parado con ella, eso también lo sabe. Con otras personas no tiene ese problema, solo con Ginny, pero es que ella no es como las demás. Aun cuando de niña se cortaba siempre frente a él, es valiente, eso lo demostró peleando junto con todos en la guerra, segura y decidida, cálida y dulce. Ella lo quiso desde siempre, estaba segura de eso y no le importó que todos se dieran cuenta, hizo oídos sordos a las burlas y a las murmuraciones porque él no le correspondía. Tampoco dio un paso atrás a pesar del tiempo que le tomó a él hablarle de amor. Se acercó a ellos de cierta manera pero no dejó de lado sus intereses, tuvo su propio círculo de amigos y ahí se desenvolvió.

Aclara la garganta un par de veces intentando deshacer un nudo que se le ha formado, la está perdiendo y no sabe qué hacer. Siempre anheló una familia propia pero nunca, como en este momento, necesitó a quien confiarle sus temores y sentimientos y que le apoye. Están sus amigos pero en esta ocasión no le sirven.

Siguen pasando los días, Ginny ya no irá a cenar los miércoles, los verá los domingos en la madriguera. A Harry no le queda más remedio que aguantar.

Llega el primer día de su trabajo en el bar, se ha dado tiempo de ensayar con el grupo musical. En la cafetería renunció a su horario de viernes y sábado, el gerente aceptó a regañadientes, ella le está causando un problema pero también es muy buena empleada así que no tiene más opción que acceder.

Viste lo mejor que tiene, una falda arriba de la rodilla color chocolate con una blusa beige, botines de igual color que la falda, se deja el cabello suelto y muriéndose de nervios se lanza a cantar. Nunca será una vendedora de discos pero tiene una bella voz, dulce, tierna. Después de la primera canción se relaja y disfruta de la noche. La gente la recibe muy bien, les gusta su voz así que las propinas empiezan a llegar. Las dejan en un tarro marcado con su nombre en letras grandes, colocado en la barra del bar. Es el primer día, no espera gran cosa pero se sorprende, no es mucho pero si más que su sueldo diario en la cafetería. Cuando se acerca a la barra a despedirse, John, el cantinero, le dice que ha tenido éxito, que le irá muy bien, le sirve un jugo y desliza por la barra una bolsita de piel con sus propinas, no hace bulto así que la puede ocultar sin problema en la cintura de la falda. Así se manejarán, ella entregará la bolsita al iniciar su turno y se la llevará con sus propias al terminar. Uno de los vigilantes acompaña a las cantantes hasta que toman un taxi, como ella vive cerca la llevará hasta su puerta. Agradece en silencio lo afortunada que es al toparse con personas buenas que le ayudan.

La realidad es que se pasó de valiente al irse a vivir sola, se siente triste y tiene miedo. En casa de Harry si bien no se veían mucho, al menos sabía que llegarían, aquí no hay nadie más que ella, desde el primer día deja una luz encendida no quiere despertarse en medio de la noche en la oscuridad absoluta. Eso es de niñas, lo sabe, por eso no se lo dirá a nadie.

El domingo en casa de sus papás los ve y platican amenamente, solo Harry siempre le habla molesto, como enojado, ella se hace la desentendida.

Acaba de cumplir un mes viviendo sola, Hermione y su hermano la han visitado en dos ocasiones. Tiene una invitación pendiente con Harry pero está saliendo apenas con los gastos de ese mes. Le va muy bien en el bar, si sigue así pronto los invitará a comer.

Si antes se la pasaba corriendo ahora está peor con el trabajo de noche, pero va tirando.

Está por iniciar los exámenes, se acerca el fin del ciclo escolar, después de eso tendrá unos días de descanso para luego volver a empezar.

Es viernes por la noche, en el bar canta como de costumbre, en su descanso se acerca a la barra por un jugo cuando la toman del brazo.

-Ginny

-Hermione!, que haces aquí?

-necesito hablar contigo, vamos a sentarnos un momento.

-que pasa?

-nada, que pasaba por la cafetería…habla sentida… llegué a saludarte topándome con la sorpresa de que ya no trabajas ahí viernes y sábado.

-discúlpame por favor, necesito ganar más dinero y aquí me va muy bien, no les dije porque sé que no les parecerá y menos a Ron.

-Ron? te preocupa Ron?, no chiquita, tu hermano no es el problema, deja que se entere Harry, ahí es cuando te quiero ver, así como eres de independiente para hacernos a un lado a ver si con él sostienes esa postura.

-por favor no digas nada, pero si no hago nada malo, solo vengo, canto y me voy a casa. Por otro lado, no veo porque tenga que darle a nadie explicaciones de mi vida.

-no es lo que haces Ginny, es como lo haces, por qué te escondes?

-es que nada les parece!, me hablan y me tratan como si fuera una niña tonta!

-no es eso Ginny, tú sabes que te queremos y nos preocupamos por tí. Ahora que si bien te extrañamos, respetamos que quieras vivir sola. Pero nos estás excluyendo poco a poco de todo lo que se refiere a ti, eso nos duele.

-lo siento, no es mi intención, perdóname.

-está bien, dime, estás contenta aquí?

-si, ya ves que medio canto…suelta un risita… aquí les ha gustado y me va bien.

-así que para esto querías conocer las canciones muggle.

-si, a veces me piden canciones que no conozco, les digo que para el siguiente fin de semana, las busco, las ensayo y se las canto.

-y con lo de Harry como vas?

-no, eso ahí sigue.

Hermione ve complacida que Ginny sonríe cuando le platica. La verdad es que está muy linda, relajada, realmente bien. Siguen charlando hasta que llega de nuevo su turno para cantar. Hermione tiene que llegar a casa así que se despide, en el camino va pensando cómo decirle a Ron del nuevo empleo de Ginny, sin que arme un escándalo.

Pasan otras dos semanas, Hermione le pide a Ron que salgan el viernes por la noche. Harry para variar ha salido con Violeta, el momento parece perfecto para que Ron se entere de la nueva actividad de su hermana.

Nada es casualidad en la vida, nada es antes ni después, todo es en su justo momento. Hermione y Ron van caminando acercándose a la puerta del bar, por la calle pasa el auto de Harry que regresa de dejar a Violeta, los ve, se estaciona y entra en el bar. El show está por empezar, los encuentra sentados en una mesa un poco alejada pero con vista excelente al pequeño escenario.

-hola chicos!

-Harry!...Hermione habla con una cara de sorpresa mezclada con miedo que es imposible no notar.

-que pasa Hermione?...preguntan Ron y Harry al mismo tiempo.

-nada…dice con una sonrisa forzada… es solo que me sorprendiste.

-los vi cuando iban entrando, los puedo acompañar?

-claro!...Ron mueve un poco su silla haciéndole espacio para que se siente.

Hermione siente que el corazón se la va a salir, si Ron se va a poner difícil cuando vea quien es la cantante, Harry va a echar lumbre. Su amigo es muy celoso con Ginny, está segura que cuando anda de noche por la calle, pasa por el departamento de la chica para ver, aunque sea por fuera, que todo está en orden. Santo Dios! no puede ni pasar saliva, que hago? Que hago? se pregunta, pero ya nada puede hacer, se escuchan los primeros acordes y una vocecita empieza a cantar antes de que su dueña aparezca en el escenario. Es una canción vieja, bonita, alegre.

The moment I wake up

Before I put on my make up

I say a little prayer four you

While combing my hair now

And wondering what dress to wear now

I say a little prayer four you

Ron y Harry están con la boca abierta, ni siquiera parpadean. Hermione quiere vomitar de los nervios que tiene, a Ron es posible que lo controle, pero que hace con Harry? Afortunadamente está sentado en el rincón, eso lo puede detener un poco. Hermione lanza una risita, se está poniendo histérica, da un enorme trago a su bebida y mira a su amiga. Ella está sencillamente maravillosa, lleva unos pantalones de tela de jeans negros algo ajustados al cuerpo, con una blusa de hombros caídos en color rosa muy pálido, su cabello suelto y como collar un colgante con una piedra negra. Se mueve por el pequeño escenario dueña de la situación, se nota que ya lo tiene dominado.

Forever and ever

You´ll stay in my heart

And I will love you

Forever and ever

We never will part

Oh how I´love you

Together, forever

That's how it will be

To live without you

Would only men heart break for me

Todos en el bar corean y aplauden al ritmo de la canción, bueno, todos menos ellos. Hermione ve que Ginny lo hace muy bien pero los nervios no le permiten disfrutar. Los chicos siguen sin reaccionar, Hermione no sabe cómo tomar eso, si con tranquilidad o con miedo, la canción por fin termina, Harry y Ron hacen el intento de ponerse de pié.


	6. Chapter 6

a dónde van?...suelta en voz baja pero enérgica…siéntense!

-como a dónde?...Harry habla también en voz baja pero con furia contenida…como a dónde?, a hablar con Ginevra!

-no!, de ninguna manera!, no sabe que estamos aquí, aún no termina su presentación. Se van a quedar quietos, tú Ron, por favor, apoya a tu hermana, no te precipites, observa primero que es lo que hace y luego actúas! y a ti Harry, una cosa si te digo, atrévete a avergonzarla y la pierdes para siempre! , eso si sales vivo, que no lo creo.

Se quedan quietos, Ron solo está sorprendido, en realidad ve a su hermana con mucho cariño. Harry es el que escupe fuego, ve como Ginny interactúa con el público, se mueve al ritmo de la música, cuando gira su cabello vuela en una hermosa cortina rojo brillante. El conoce el aroma de ese cabello, lo debe de percibir la gente junto al escenario, eso lo enloquece, los celos lo están matando. Por si no fuera suficiente, está por recibir un golpe que le hará ver cuán tonto puede llegar a ser.

Las canciones siguen, sin querer los tres se relajan y disfrutan del show, es la segunda presentación, con la siguiente canción termina por esa noche.

-buscando las canciones que me pidieron la semana pasada, encontré una que parece que escribieron para mí, les gustaría escucharla?... el público aplaude mientras gritan un sí.

El piano empieza a tocar, se hace un silencio y la dulce voz de Ginny canta.

Si fuera más guapa y un poco más lista,

Si fuera especial, si fuera de revista

Tendría el valor de cruzar el vagón y

Preguntarte quien eres?

Te sientas enfrente y ni te imaginas

Que llevo por ti mi falda más bonita

Y al verte lanzar un bostezo al cristal

Se inundan mis pupilas

De pronto me miras te miro y suspiras

Yo cierro mis ojos tú apartas la vista

Apenas respiro me hago pequeñita

Y me pongo a temblar

Y así pasan los días de lunes a viernes

Como las golondrinas del poema de Becker

De estación a estación, enfrente tú y yo

Va y viene el silencio.

Todo movimiento ha cesado en el bar, solo se escucha la tenue música y la voz de Ginny. Suave, dulce, enamorada, triste, todo junto, ella está sentada en un banquillo cantando con los ojos cerrados, encontró en la letra de una canción como sacar lo que tiene guardado y lo está haciendo, da escalofríos verla y escucharla.

De pronto me miras te miro y suspiras

Yo cierro los ojos tú apartas la vista

Apenas respiro me hago pequeñita

Y me pongo a temblar

Y entonces ocurre, despiertan mis labios

Pronuncian tu nombre tartamudeando

Supongo que piensas que chica mas tonta

Y me quiero morir….

Hermione siente que Ron aprieta su mano, lo mira y el corazón se le encoge, él no aparta la vista de su hermana, los ojos se le han llenado de lágrimas y empiezan a salir, no le importa, está sintiendo el dolor de Ginny en cada estrofa de esa canción.

Pero el tiempo se para

Te acercas diciendo

Yo aún no te conozco

Y ya te echaba de menos

Cada mañana rechazo el directo

Y elijo este tren

Y ya estamos llegando mi vida

Ha cambiando un día especial

Este once de marzo, me tomas la

Mano llegamos al túnel que paga la luz

Te encuentro la cara gracias a mis manos,

Me vuelvo valiente y te beso en los labios

Dices que me quieres y yo te regalo

El último soplo de mi corazón

Todo queda en silencio, después de un momento se rompe con los aplausos del público. Ginny tarda un poco en abrir los ojos, agradece a la gente y a los músicos y se despide. Mientras tanto, en la mesa nadie habla Ron y Hermione se secan las lágrimas, Harry esta callado, parece que lo apalearon, ve en silencio como Ginny desaparece por un costado del escenario.

-me voy chicos, nos vemos luego…se pone de pie y sale del bar.

-caray Hermione, nunca pensé que diría esto pero en verdad, que imbécil es Harry. Mi hermana lo ama tanto que duele, hasta a mí me duele.

-si cariño, así es, también a mí me duele, pero por los dos no solo por tu hermana, por ella por como lo ama y por él que le corresponde, como dice Ginny, con un amor cobarde que le impide decírselo y que ella no se merece.

-ella te dijo eso?…Hermione asiente con un gesto…cuando?

-la noche que nos dijo que se iba, ella se fue por Harry, lo ama y le partió el corazón que llevara a Violeta.

-que les pasó amor?, cuando eran novios se veían tan contentos, cuando nos fuimos antes de la guerra él se la pasó anhelándola, no entiendo porque siguen separados si los dos se aman, eso se ve a leguas.

-me parece que el problema es él… responde Hermione lanzando un suspiro… no le pide que regresen pero tampoco quiere ni siquiera que la miren, el tenerla tan cerca y tan lejos lo ha vuelto mucho mas celoso y eso lo tiene loco. Pero tampoco nos dice nada, entonces como lo podemos ayudar?

-no sé amor, mira ahí viene Ginny, háblale vamos a comer algo por ahí.

La chica los mira sorprendida pero más cuando su hermano le da un abrazo y la felicita. No le dicen que Harry también estuvo ahí, para qué?, se van a una cafetería y de ahí a su departamento, ya es prácticamente de día cuando regresan a la casa y se van a descansar. No saben si Harry está ahí, solo se escucha el silencio.

El domingo en la madriguera Harry no se presenta, al parecer tiene un compromiso. Ginny se entristece, se conforma tan solo con verlo los domingos, pero ese día ni siquiera tiene eso. Sus hermanos se dedican a embromarla y hacerla reír, lo consiguen así que pasan el día de manera muy agradable.

Los días siguen pasando, Harry se vuelve retraído, cuando está con los muchachos casi no habla, se mete en sus pensamientos.


	7. Chapter 7

Hola! llegamos al final de este pequeño viaje, gracias por acompañarme. saludos!

* * *

Ginny, llega ese viernes a su departamento, arroja la mochila en la habitación mientras se deja caer en la cama. Al fin!, se terminó el año escolar, contra todo pronóstico le fue bien en los finales, mantuvo su promedio para conservar la beca. Solo falta un año, está a punto de lograrlo.

Prepara la ropa que usará esa noche, come algo y toma una siesta.

El bar está abarrotado, no hay un solo lugar disponible. Como siempre ella sale a cantar sonriente y complaciendo al público con las canciones que le piden. Ya tiene un buen repertorio, cada vez son menos las peticiones que deja pendientes. La canción "jueves" ó "11 de marzo" que cantó por primera vez cuando fueron a verla su hermano y su amiga, se hizo muy popular, tanto que se la piden en cada presentación.

La gente hace un ambiente inmejorable, están contentos, ríen, corean las canciones y aplauden. Por fin termina el turno de Ginny, sale del escenario, se queda un rato en el camerino para enfriarse, llega hasta la barra por sus propinas, John, como siempre, le acerca un vaso con jugo.

-tuviste una noche excelente pequeña!...desliza hacia ella la bolsita con el dinero.

-si?...pregunta emocionada, el chico afirma con un gesto…que bien John!, necesito todos los recursos posibles…suelta una risita.

-desde que llegaste dije que te iría muy bien, simplemente les encantas!

-gracias!...toma por un minuto su mano.

El cantinero llama con una seña a uno de los vigilantes.

-Listo Tony, la llevas a su casa?...el chico asiente ya son varias veces las que la ha acompañado, en eso una voz se escucha a sus espaldas.

-gracias pero no es necesario, ella se va conmigo.

Todos giran su vista hacia el lugar de donde sale la voz.

-Harry!... habla sorprendida…cómo es que estás aquí?

-lo conoces pequeña?... pregunta John.

-si es un amigo…les agradece y sale del bar seguida por Harry.

Caminan en silencio, él lleva las manos en los bolsillos, de tanto en tanto la mira pero no dice nada. Cuando llegan a la puerta del departamento Ginny pregunta si quiere pasar, Harry afirma.

El se sienta en el silloncito, Ginny pone la cafetera y le ofrece algo de tomar, Harry también quiere café así que esperan a que este listo, lo acompaña sentándose en un taburete que no hace mucho compró.

-cómo estás?...Harry inicia la conversación.

-bien y tú?, en que andas?, por qué no has ido a la madriguera?

-bien, tenía asuntos que arreglar pero ya quedaron. Cuánto hace que trabajas en el bar?

-unos meses…se levanta y sirve el café, le deja su taza en la mesilla, al retirarse él toma su mano.

-siéntate aquí…ella lo hace y empiezan a tomar el café.

-perdona si no se hacer esto…Harry acaricia suavemente su cabello…en lo que se refiere a ti soy un torpe…habla quedo como triste, ella sorprendida busca su mirada, encuentra en sus ojos duda y sí algo parecido a la tristeza.

-que tienes?... pregunta angustiada, el niega con moviendo la cabeza

-todo y nada, te extraño mucho, tengo años extrañándote.

-Harry,…responde y acaricia su mejilla. Cerrando los ojos él se aprieta a esa mano, quiere que se quede ahí por siempre.

-no hay día que no piense en ti, que busque en mi cabeza una y otra vez la solución a esto, pero solo he conseguido enredarlo todo y lastimarte.

-de que hablas?, me angustia verte así.

-de que te amo, pero no encuentro el camino para regresar a ti. Si tú aún me amas, ayúdame por favor.

Ginny no sabe que decir ó que hacer, se asusta al ver que los ojos de Harry se hacen agua y las lágrimas empiezan a salir, lo jala hacia ella y lo abraza tratando de confortarlo. El se aprieta a ese abrazo, pasan unos minutos, luego afloja el abrazo y la mira a los ojos, ella seca las lágrimas con sus manos y le regresa la mirada. No dicen nada, temeroso busca sus labios y los encuentra, se besan muy dulcemente. Al verse correspondido siente una calidez que le recorre el cuerpo alejando una sensación de frío, de vacío, que hace mucho carga. Ginny recorre su rostro besándolo tiernamente, él suspira, la besa de nuevo, ahora sin miedo. Quiere recuperar el tiempo que tontamente perdió, que ella olvide el dolor que le causó y lo acepte de nuevo.

-Ginny, ayúdame…pide con voz ahogada.

-a qué?, en verdad que no entiendo.

-quiero estar contigo, amarte y que me ames de nuevo, pero tengo miedo, mucho miedo.

-por Dios Harry, me estas asustando, de que tienes miedo?

-de ti,

-qué?, como que de mí?

-si tan solo pudieras ver la mujer que eres, inteligente, valiente, decidida y al mismo tiempo dulce y cariñosa, bonita a rabiar. Tengo miedo de no ser suficiente para ti, que un día despierte y no estés mas ahí porque dejaste de amarme, tengo pánico de que me dejes porque sin ti me muero, no quiero perderte pero tengo miedo de tenerte, sé que suena loco , pero así estoy yo, loco de celos de la gente que te habla, que te mira.

-no Harry, celos no, no tengas celos. Acaso yo te he dado motivo?...él niega con un gesto… entonces?, los celos te hieren el alma y yo no soportaría que eso te pasara, te amo desde siempre, tú lo sabes. Sé que pasaron cosas que te alejaron de mi, pero yo siempre te apoyé, aun cuando no entendía porque no me buscabas, me quede ahí esperando en silencio a que estuvieras listo para volver, pero no lo hiciste y yo no podía esperar sentada, estancada en esa Ginny del colegio, tenia que seguir o tú hubieras crecido sin mi y ahora tendríamos diferencias muy grandes.

-nada de lo que les hice creer es verdad mi niña, no soy un mujeriego, desesperado por sacarte de mí intenté una o dos relaciones pero fueron un fiasco, como no iban a serlo si yo no pienso más que en ti? Violeta nunca fue mi novia, yo la lleve a casa porque había estado en una fiesta en la que charlamos gran parte de la noche, ella bebió de más, no quería dejarla a su suerte así es que la subí al coche para llevarla a su casa, pero se quedó dormida de inmediato y no supe a donde llevarla, por eso fue a dar a casa, ella durmió en la recamara y yo en la sala. Tú no te diste cuenta porque ella te sorprendió al bajar esa mañana y estabas concentrada buscando que decir, lo sé…dibuja una sonrisa… te conozco. Ella se puso una de mis pijamas porque al levantarse vomitó encima del vestido, lo lavó y estaba esperando que se secara. Ese día, mientras desayunábamos, le pedí se hiciera pasar por mi novia unas semanas. Se lo pedí porque no quería que pensaras que además de mujeriego había empezado a llevar mujeres a casa. Pero todo me salió mal, contigo todo me sale mal, cometo error tras error.


	8. Chapter 8

Se miran a los ojos, cada uno ve en el otro el amor que se tienen, Ginny olvida que no volvería a tomar la iniciativa y se acerca un poco más buscando sus labios, él le corresponde y en cada beso se dicen lo que han sufrido separados, lo que anhelan estar juntos de nuevo. Harry desliza las manos bajo la blusa, ella se pega más a él, sin poderlo evitar unas lágrimas traicioneras se escapan y él las nota.

-que pasa, porque lloras?

-no lloro, es que pensé que jamás volvería a sentir tus manos en mí. Quiéreme Harry no tengas miedo, no te arrepentirás, te lo prometo. Yo no voy a ir a ningún lado, no sin ti, te amo, todo lo que soy es por ti, para ti. Juégatela Harry, lo hiciste por gente que no conocías, ahora juégatela por mí, como yo lo hago siempre por ti.

El no la suelta, aprieta más el abrazo sin sacar sus manos, vuelven a los besos, esas manos se pasean por la espalda de Ginny de arriba abajo. Siente como su respiración se agita, las manos de ella están metidas en su cabello, bajan al cuello y vuelven a subir, eso hace que se le ericen los vellos, se va a sus senos, ella se estremece pero lo deja hacer.

-te necesito…murmura voz ahogada y ronca por la pasión...ahora, aquí…sigue besándola, ella poco a poco termina con los besos, sus miradas se cruzan, de nuevo acaricia su mejilla, pasa delicadamente uno de sus dedos por los labios entreabiertos de él, se acerca y le da un beso corto y dulce. Se pone de pié y tomándolo de la mano lo lleva a la recamara, no cierran la puerta, están solo. Vuelven los besos y las caricias, la ropa sale poco a poco, no tienen prisa, disfruta cada uno los movimientos del otro. Harry se estremece cuando ella jala la camisa sacándola del pantalón, cuando fueron novios tuvieron sus escarceos pero no llegaron a la intimidad, están nerviosos, Harry empieza a sudar, a Ginny le tiemblan las manos mientras acaricia la espalda de su amado. Cuando intenta soltar el pantalón tiembla tanto que él la tiene que ayudar. Toma sus manos y las besa dulcemente hasta que el temblor disminuye. Siguen avanzando, despacio, con calma, conociéndose uno al otro. Ya desnudos se recuestan en la cama, siguen tocándose, besándose. Cuando el momento llega se miran a los ojos, aunque está lista Harry avanza lentamente en ella tratando de evitar lastimarla. Hay un pequeño sobresalto cuando llega a su destino, pero no dejan de mirarse, se besan de nuevo, esperan un momento para acostumbrarse un poco a estar así, tan juntos. El se mueve despacio, suavemente, la embiste decidido pero con delicadeza, siguen mirándose.

-te amo Ginny...su voz cargada de pasión rompe el silencio…te amo desde que fui a buscarte a la cámara secreta, pero siempre he estado tan solo. No tuve a quien preguntarle que era eso que sentía cuando te miraba, solo era un niño pero ya te amaba.

-Harry, Harry, hace mucho que no estas solo, me tienes a mí, siempre me tuviste.

-ahora lo sé, no sabes lo que siento en este momento, no te lo puedo explicar. Así mirándote y hablándote mientras te hago mi mujer, mi mujer, mía, solo mía, mi Ginny, mi hermosa Ginny, te amo, te deseo más allá de la locura.

Ella lo toma del cuello para alcanzar sus labios y callarlo con sus besos, luego baja sus manos y tomándolo por el trasero lo jala hacia ella haciendo los movimientos más intensos, sintiéndolo completo.

-tú perteneces aquí Harry Potter, este es tu sitio, tienes dueña, no eres libre. Tú eres mío, solo mío, la vida nos reservó el uno para el otro hace años, he esperado mucho tiempo para hacerte mi hombre, mi Harry, siempre mi Harry. Te amo, te deseo más allá de la locura.

Las palabras cesan, son sustituidas por sonidos de placer que llevan a la pareja a tocar el cielo, fundidos en un apretado abrazo.

Cuando Ginny despierta ya es pleno día, está en la orilla de la cama cubierta con las sábanas. No mira a su lado, tiene miedo de hacerlo, despacio busca con su mano, el corazón se le detiene, está sola. Sale de la cama rápidamente, se cubre con una bata y se va al pasillo, la sala y la cocina están desiertas. Siente un nudo en la garganta, presurosa se mete en la ducha y rompe en llanto, sus lágrimas se confunden con el agua. Ya vestida ordena la recamara y se mueve a la cocinita, está a medio pasillo cuando la puerta se abre.

-Harry!...grita y se abalanza hacia él, lo abraza fuerte, las lágrimas vuelven a salir.

-qué pasa?, que pasa?...suelta lo que lleva en las manos para abrazarla, está alarmado ella no es llorona, si está así es por algo grave…que tienes?

Ginny no responde, quiere parar de llorar pero no puede, él busca su rostro, ella lo esconde.

-que pasa Ginny?, dime, me estas asustando.

-lo siento, perdóname.

-que sientes? Que tengo que perdonarte?

-esto

-que esto?, por Dios Ginny!, no te entiendo. A ver, suéltame un poco…la toma de los hombros para separarla y verla a la cara...que pasa?, porque lloras?

-lo siento…dice de nuevo y se aprieta una vez más a él. Harry se da por vencido, se quedan ahí, de pié, abrazándose hasta que ella se calma.

-ya?... pregunta cuando siente que ella afloja el abrazo.

-si…lo mira ruborizándose…es que cuando desperté y vi que estaba sola, pensé que te habías ido.

La mira con ternura, ahora es él quien la abraza, le busca los labios y se besan por unos minutos.

-perdóname tú a mi por no dejarte una nota, estabas profundamente dormida, fui a comprar algo para desayunar y creí que volvería antes de que despertaras. Como crees que te voy a dejar? y así?, creí que habíamos sido claros anoche, te amo y tu dijiste que mi sitio era contigo, así que no pienso alejarme aunque ya te hayas arrepentido de tus palabras.

-no, claro que no me he arrepentido, soy una tonta me asusté.

El la vuelve a besar, la mira sonriendo.

-pues yo si te tengo malas noticias…habla juguetón.

-qué?

-nos acabamos de quedar sin desayuno…señala hacia el piso donde está la comida mezclada con el café derramado.

-no importa...lo mira sonriendo…en un momento preparo algo.

Mientras ella prepara el desayuno Harry limpia el desastre que hizo, ya más tarde charlan sentados en el silloncito.


	9. Chapter 9

-amor, quiero ir a casa, me acompañas?

-pero volvemos rápido?, tengo que preparar la ropa que usaré en el bar esta noche…él se tensa y aprieta los puños, ella lo nota, toma una de sus manos y viéndolo a los ojos, besa sus dedos uno a uno mientras los abre. Besa por último la palma de su mano. Harry no dice nada, solo la observa, derrotado le sonríe y asiente moviendo la cabeza.

-no quiero enfadarte amor, perdóname, me llevará tiempo pero lo haré, controlare estos celos.

-no me enfadas, es que me duele que sufras y luego sin motivo.

-lo sé, pero es que eres lo único que tengo, que siento mío, parte de mí, que no quiero que te alejes de mi lado ni por un momento. He tenido una dura batalla interna para regresar a ti, y no pienso perderte por mis celos absurdos.

-no me perderás, quiero que tengas eso siempre presente, yo no me iré de ti a menos que tú así lo quieras. Acéptalo de una vez amor, la vida nos unió desde niños, por más que pelees no lograrás deshacerlo, estamos?

-estamos.

Y lo cumple, el tiempo lo convence de que Ginny es su compañera, es para él y nada ni nadie los separará, así que logra superar ese sentimiento que lo atormenta. Esa noche la ve cantar desde la barra del bar, ella está por terminar la escuela pero quiere seguir cantando todo el tiempo que pueda. le gusta mucho, lo disfruta. Harry se hace amigo de John, el cantinero, quien lo tranquiliza asegurándole que cuando él no pueda ir por Ginny ellos seguirán acompañándola hasta su puerta, como hacían antes de que ellos tuvieran una relación.

Estar con Ginny le ha costado mucho, no ha querido dejar su departamento y no acepta su ayuda económica. Eso lo saca de sus casillas enfureciéndolo, pero tiene cuidado de que ella no se dé cuenta. Antes de controlar sus celos, la pasó mal, pero ella siempre supo que hacer para hacerlo sentir mejor. No tiene la menor duda, esa mujer que ahora se mueve por el escenario al ritmo de la música, lo ama como no será amado jamás.

-listo Harry…John sonríe en complicidad…ahora es cuando.

El se acerca al escenario por un costado, el chico del piano empieza a tocar "matándome suavemente con su canción". Confundida, Ginny mira al pianista, después a Harry subiendo hasta ella. No entiende que pasa, solo lo mira a los ojos, él no dice nada, saca algo del bolsillo y se arrodilla. Abre un pequeño estuche y se lo tiende, siguen sin hablar, Ginny ve el anillo de compromiso cuya piedra brilla por la luz del escenario. El corazón de Harry late desbocado, ella regresa a los ojos de él que la miran anhelantes, desesperados, gritándole lo que su dueño no puede decir con palabras. Ginny se arrodilla, tomándolo por las mejillas le regala un beso dulce en los labios y mirando esos ojos que le arrebatan el alma solo dice una palabra.

-SI

Con manos temblorosas Harry coloca el anillo en su mano.

El bar estalla en aplausos y gritos de júbilo. Se ponen de pie, Ginny ve a su hermano y a su mejor amiga que con una sonrisa complacida, ocupando una mesa algo alejada, aplauden junto con el resto de la gente.

Harry la acerca, la besa de nuevo y tomándola de la mano salen del bar.

Dos meses más tarde, seguidos por las miradas soñadoras de su familia y amigos, Harry y Ginny bailan su primera pieza como esposos. El permitió a Molly que apoyada por sus nueras e hija se encargara de todo. Solo pidió una cosa, ser él quien eligiera la pieza que bailarían. Nadie sabe cuál es, no es que quiera mantenerlo en secreto, es que esa pieza representa mucho para él y quiere compartirlo con su ahora esposa. Es la misma pieza que tocó el pianista cuando le pidió matrimonio, "matándome suavemente con su canción"

Strumming my pain with his fingers,  
Singing my life with his words,  
Killing me softly with his song,  
Killing me softly with his song,  
Telling my whole life with his words,  
Killing me softly, with his song.

-no sabía que te gustara tanto esa canción…comenta ella mientras se mueven muy lentamente en la pista de baile, viendo a los ojos enamorados de su esposo.

I heard he sang a good song.  
I heard he had a style.  
And so I came to see him,  
To listen for a while.  
And there he was, this young boy,  
A stranger to my eyes.

-no la conocía, la escuché una noche y me gustó. Por qué, a ti no te gusta?, hubieras preferido otra?

Strumming my pain with his fingers,  
Singing my life with his words,  
Killing me softly with his song,  
Killing me softly with his song,  
Telling my whole life with his words,  
Killing me softly, with his song.

-no, si me gusta, es muy bella, solo no sabía que te gustara.

I felt all flushed with fever,  
Embarrassed by the crowd.  
I felt he found my letters,  
And read each one out loud.  
I prayed that he would finish,  
But he just kept right on.

-cuando cantaste por primera vez "jueves"...lo mira sorprendida…sí yo estaba ahí, mientras te escuchaba vinieron a mí infinidad de recuerdos, tu sabes, cuando nos conocimos en la estación del ferrocarril, aquel primer verano que pasé en la madriguera, las cosas que vivimos a partir de entonces, nuestro primer beso.

Strumming my pain with his fingers,  
Singing my life with his words,  
Killing me softly with his song,  
Killing me softly with his song,  
Telling my whole life with his words,  
Killing me softly, with his song.

-Harry…murmura cariñosamente.

-fueron tantos recuerdos, no lo pude soportar, salí de ahí y me fui solo a otro bar dispuesto a embriagarme, pero todo estaba en mi contra esa noche. Llevaría dos o tres copas cuando el pianista del lugar tocó esta canción

He sang as if he knew me  
In all my dark despair.  
And then he looked right through me  
As if I wasn't there.  
And he just kept on singing,  
Singing clear and strong.

-y entonces lo supe, tú, sin darte cuenta, me sacudiste para que despertara, me aturdiste con tu dulce voz al gritarme que me amabas, que era un verdadero estúpido al negarme lo que estaba ante mis ojos y en mi corazón. Esta canción me hizo ver todo claramente, fue la que me acabó de empujar a ti.

Strumming my pain with his fingers,  
Singing my life with his words,  
Killing me softly with his song,  
Killing me softly with his song,  
Telling my whole life with his words,  
Killing me softly, with his song.

La canción está terminando ellos se miran cada vez con más amor.

-Ginny, prometerías algo?

-sí, dime

-que estaremos juntos hasta la eternidad

-lo prometo amor, lo prometo.

Sellan su promesa con un beso


End file.
